Imp Punt
|variant/GW = |cooldown/GW = 20 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A (unlocked from the start) |flavor text/GW = When in doubt, punt an exploding Imp. What's the worst that could happen? |- |image/GW2 = Imp PuntGW2.png |damage/GW2 = Explosive |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 20 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A (unlocked from the start) |flavor text/GW2 = When in doubt, punt an exploding Imp. What's the worst that could happen? |- |image/BfN = Imp PuntBfN.png |damage/BfN = Explosive |ability for/BfN = |cooldown/BfN = 17 seconds |flavor text/BfN = Kick an explosive Imp who detonates after a short delay. }} :For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). Imp Punt is one of the All-Star's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When deployed, he kicks out an explosive Imp with dynamites at a short range which rolls on the ground and explodes, killing himself and dealing up to 150 damage to plants around him. He will explode after an amount of time passes. The Imp can be deflected by obstacles, but he pushes the player. Imp Punt takes 20 seconds to recharge. The alternate ability for Imp Punt is Long Bomb. Stickerbook description ''Garden Warfare'' When in doubt, punt an exploding Imp. What's the worst that could happen? ''Battle for Neighborville'' Kick an explosive Imp who detonates after a short delay. Strategies With The Imp is best deployed near the beginning of a firefight to quickly take out a plant or can be deployed mid-fight to catch the target by surprise. He can also, potentially, wound multiple plants at once if they are all clustered together, making Imps more ideal against tightly packed groups. The Imp can push players so a well-aimed Imp Punt could be completely impossible to avoid (for example, you can use him to make a plant get stuck in a corner). Other than that, the Imp should be used similarly to a regular grenade, as he has many of the traits of one. Take obstacles (including the non-flatness of the ground) into account when using the Imp, as they can make the Imp bounce away from your target. It is also good to use them in the Gardens & Graveyards mode when you are surrounded by plants in their garden. Against Imps are extremely annoying abilities to deal with, as he will almost always vanquish you if you get hit, and care should be taken to avoid getting hit by an Imp. Running the Imp out is a somewhat basic, yet useful utility, but it leaves other plants vulnerable to zombies, especially the All-Star who deployed it in the first place. Remember that the Imp can bounce. Sometimes he will bounce away from you, but he can also catch you by surprise. The best way to escape is to use an ability that increases your speed, like Hyper or Burrow. Remember that Imp Punt can sometimes make a noise when he is thrown. This allows you to move away from him before taking heavy damage from the explosions. If you are a Chomper, then don't try to eat him unless you know he has used his Imp Punt already. This is because he can just throw it against a wall and either severely damage or vanquish you. Balancing Changes ''Battle for Neighborville'' October 2019 patch * Gallery ImpPunt.png|Imp Punt's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 NoobTube.png|Imp Punt's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 2 Imp_Punt_close_up.jpg|Close up of either an Exploding Imp Fan or an Imp Punt Zombies won The taco.gif|Imp Punt wearing a costume playing the maracas with Browncoat Zombie and the All-Star on the zombie winning screen in Taco Bandits AllstarToy.png|An Imp Punt toy, along with All-Star Welder figure set.jpg|An Imp Punt figure with Welder, Zombie Heal Station and Zombot Turret figures Bomber_Imp.jpg|An Exploding Imp Fan, visually identical to the Imp Punt, in the trailer Trivia *In the demonstration clip of him, he walks to a Cactus and a Scaredy-shroom and then explodes, but in-game he will explode about 1.5 seconds after he reaches the ground but never walks. **In this clip, it is actually the Exploding Imp Fan that the All-Star kicks out, as Exploding Imp Fans do walk and run, and look identical to Imp Punts. **However, All-Stars do not ever spawn or kick out Exploding Imp Fans, so the demonstration clip for the Imp Punt is inaccurate either way. *Sometimes when used, the Imp Punt will say, "Ka-bang!" before exploding. *Its name "Imp Punt" refers that the All-Star punts it, as it plays football. *Imp Punt could be thought of as the zombie counterpart of Chili Bean Bomb, except that Imp Punt does 25 less damage, but takes 20 less to recharge. See Also *Super-Fan Imp Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Zombies Category:Abilities Category:All-Star abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities Category:Imps Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Unavailable while Dashing